Venture for Hatred
by lindseyuchiha
Summary: He trudged slowly through an empty blank forest. The wind blew gently sending cherry blossoms fluttering all through the forest. Sasuke Returns after 6 months he loves her she loves him but neither of them know about it until sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

I don't own you

Venture for Hatred

Chapter 1 Sasuke's Memorium

_Inner_

**Authors notes**

Normal

He trudged slowly through an empty blank forest. The wind blew gently sending cherry blossoms fluttering all through the forest. They fell into the lonely Uchihas hair, he brushed his hand through his it seeing the cherry blossom he began to think of the beautiful kunochi who hand the same color of hair. He then began to think of the night 6 months ago that had haunted him forever since then, hearing the most beautiful girl in all of konoha tell him that she loved him and then him walking away like he did'nt even care. He need it though, power for living power to go on, power to kill the man who had ruined his life when he was only 8 years old. It was all over now all over he was gone dead and buried now. He thought it would make him happy ,but it left him with emptiness he was only 15 years old and alone in the world she probally would never forgive him ever. He wondered if he could even get back into konoha after all he was now considered a rogue ninja. They would probally let him go back if he stayed on constant watch by anbu,but that's better than nothing. He had now broke through the forest and came to the valley of the end where he and naruto had battled what was called the final battle. He wondered what naruto was doing now and how sakura had reacted we he had come home empty handed with out her sasuke. Naruto would defiantly fight to get him back into the village because that's just the way naruto had always acted to get sasuke back never turning on his "brother". The whole village would hate him especially the haruno family sakura's father had great connections with the hokage. He was a lone ninja without a home unless he could find a miracle.

Sakura had been wondering how he had been. She wanted to leave konoha to go and find him but,Lady hokage said she would not allow her apprentice to leave in search of a missing ninja boy. But he was so much more to her than just some ninja boy,she loved him with her whole heart she would do anything just to bring him home. She didn't want to feel this way about him. He hated her, he never wanted her around but she always stayed strong,hoping he would come home one day. That night was six months ago she had had a date with naruto to talk about sasukes curse mark and then she sensed something was wrong so she turned on a dime and ran toward the main road that ran through the village and she caught him trying to leave the village she had tried to stop him but had failed. And she had woken up on a bench in the morning. After all this time she still could'nt explain why she still loved him,but she did now more than ever.

He was just outside the village now . He was going to get in, he walked slowly to the gate where he would have to present his identification. He hoped he wouldn't be arrested. Ahh mister uchiha, your back well I have to call the hokage down here it will be just a moment. Oh yes, said the hokage through the intercome ,Mr. Uchiha yes let him in he will not be held responsible for his actions because it was not his fault he had business to take care of with Itachi Uchiha. Thank you so much said sasuke.

It was 9:00 at night. Sakura snuck out of her bedroom window with a small pack with a pair of clothes and a few other things she needed for the night,she ran down on of the roads that had led to a familiar place. It was the Uchiha complex she walked down the road until she came to the familiar house and crawled through the lower window that led to the room she had visited every night for the past six months. It was his room. She had slept her in his bed under his sheets. She had'nt disturbed anything else. The picture he had turned over with shame had remained.

**So what do you think is it good give it a review thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Venture for Hatred

Chapter 2 Home again

_Inner_

**Authors notes**

Normal

It was 9:00 at night. Sakura snuck out of her bedroom window with a small pack with a pair of clothes and a few other things she needed for the night,she ran down on of the roads that had led to a familiar place. It was the Uchiha complex she walked down the road until she came to the familiar house and crawled through the lower window that led to the room she had visited every night for the past six months. It was his room. She had slept her in his bed under his sheets. She had'nt disturbed anything else. The picture he had turned over with shame had remained. It remained the same sitting there gathering dust until he came home to flip it back over.

He was running, running to go see someone to apologize after 6 months. He walked up to what he thought was her house he jumped up on a ledge outside of her window. She was'nt in bed, it was now past midnight he had been walking around town since 9:30 to see some people and to eat, where could she be maybe team 7 had to go on a mission or maybe she was out,she could have a boyfriend now the thought stung his heart. Well he had to get home so he could go back out and find sakura. He was running no sprinting now to get home. He knew no one would be home but he wanted to get home. Maybe he should go ask some people if they had seen sakura. No people here didn't completely think he should be allowed to be out on the street unguarded. Maybe he should just go to sleep and wait until 

the morning till he went to find her. He reached his house, he still had his key. He unlocked the door and then walked inside slowly so many memories in this house. Most bad some were good though. Like when Sakura just showed up with ramen, they had gotten in a big argument that day. He heard something moving it sounded like it was coming from his bedroom. He walked down the stairs and shouted,"WHO IN THE HELL IS DOWN HERE." Sakura heard this and thought no it can't be she drew a kunai out of her pouch,Sasuke down the hall did exactly the same thing, Sakura crept slowly and soundlessly to the door. Both hands had touched the doorknob at the same time,sasuke prevailed, He pushed sakura into the wall and held the kunai to her neck,Who are you,and why in the hell are you in my house. _What should we do? Tell the truth you idiot. You just called yourself an idiot sakura nice one. Wait why are you even talking to your self you psyco. Urgh just go away already. I can't I'm you. well go bye. _ My name is Sakura Haruno, I am in this house because the person who lived here left me and I sleep here every night in his bed waiting for him to return. _What did she just say she loved you still after all this time,it's a miracle. She has been waiting this whole time. For me… Umm sorry to interrupt your shock and awe but your still holding a knife to her neck…._ How can I trust that you are really sakura tell me something only she would know about. One day when me and my team had failed a mission and sasuke got really mad at me so I brought him ramen. Sakura…… he dropped the kunai that he had held at her neck,and held her in a warm embrace. Sasuke what are you doing? Sakura I need to talk to you. He turned on the light switch walked over and picked up the picture that had been tipped over 6 months ago. Ok Sasuke talk what do you want to say. Sit down, They both sat on the bed, Sakura that night, it hurt me to see you that way, I tried to tell myself these feelings would go away after I was gone but they only got stronger, even after I killed him I was left with emptiness and this feeling. Sasuke I don't understand what are you saying. Sakura, I think I'm in love with you…………………..

Good bad review sorry so short homework sucks when you're a freshman


End file.
